


Romantis Prompts

by WittyWallflower



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Rocket, F/M, Lowkey Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWallflower/pseuds/WittyWallflower
Summary: Rocket/Mantis one-shots from tumblr prompts.Ch.1 one prompt: "I wish I could stop loving you."





	Romantis Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> AN: prompt: "I wish I could stop loving you."

“Buncha jerks!” Rocket roared, trying to slam a door on the ship only to find the hatch too heavy for him to move with enough force for a satisfying _clang!_ It slowly swung shut with barely a _snkkt_. “Who asked ya, anyway?! Who cares how much I have ta drink? Huh?! No one cares, that’s who!”

“That is not correct-…”

“Shut it, bug!” he hollered at his companion.

Rocket was shouting drunk but not too far gone to see Mantis flinch when he yelled at her. Hell, he wasn’t mad at _her_. It wasn’t her stupid idea to cut him off and make him go back to the ship to sleep off the liquor. She wouldn’ta had the guts to make the suggestion, let alone enforce it. She was just the one who had volunteered to walk back with him to make sure he got to the ship without getting mugged, or ‘lost’ in another bar.

So she was kind of a babysitter. But she wasn’t trying to be. And at least it was better than Gamora or Drax. They always tried to baby him, making him eat food and drink water and take meds and undress before passing out. Putting him to bed like a child. Mantis just sat there letting him rage. She didn’t deserve to be a target for it so he took a deep breath, trying to marshal his admittedly-poor self control.

With an irritated sigh he sat, well, more _slumped_ , on the deck. When he spoke again he wasn’t yelling. He was still mad but he was also trying to explain himself. Three Ra’ath juice cocktails on top of that ale swill Drax had such a fetish for weren’t making him very coherent though.

“I didn’t ask anyone to care, to look out for me. I don’t need no one babysitting me and I don’t need no one looking out for me. I can do just fine m’self!” He asserted, glaring at her to make sure she got the point. She silently watched him with wide eyes. “I don’t want anyone caring ‘bout me if they are just gonna police me and try to change me. I don’t want anyone carin’ at all! Just wanna be left alone!”

Sleepiness was overcoming him and during his rambling he gradually melted down to the floor until he was soon curled up, nose tucked under his tail, ready to fall asleep in the middle of the corridor leading to the dining mess. (Maybe get a cheap thrill out of biting anyone dumb enough to step on him)

The shifting of Mantis as she moved and rose to her feet kept him just barely conscious long enough to catch what she said.

“I wish I could stop loving you,” Mantis said, quiet but in the same matter-of-fact way she seemed to state everything. “since it is what you wish. I am sorry if I treat you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable. I cannot _not_ care about you; I have never learned how to change the feeling of love to another emotion. But I will leave you alone as you request.”

Her words didn’t fully penetrate his hazy brain until her footsteps had faded away and he realized his ears were straining, trying to follow the sound. Then his thoughts managed to wrap themselves around her words. His muzzle twitched and he sat upright abruptly, staring down the corridor the way she had gone.

He couldn’t possibly have heard correctly. Forget that he was always pointing out to Star-Dork that his weak humie ears had nothing on Rocket’s enhanced hearing, or his claims that he could actually hear it when the ship’s engine wasn’t running quite right.

But there was no way Rocket had actually hear Mantis correctly. No way, no how.

He wrestled with the implications of her words for a moment. Wondering how literally to interpret them, wondering what the crazy bug really meant by them. She wasn’t always great at understanding social interaction. She probably didn’t realize what she meant. Yeah, she totally didn’t mean any of that the way it sounded, she just said it weird is all. Drax says stuff weird all the time and he's a terrible influence on her. It was a platonic, friendly sorta love, that's all. No big deal.

As he settled back in to rest, he was just drunk and sleepy enough to ignore that little voice inside him. The one pointing out that Mantis was the expert on emotions around here.

If anyone of them knew what _love_ really felt like, it was her.


End file.
